My Next Sex Break
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Tony's never been a one person kinda guy. Even if he does have a boyfriend. Yaoi X-Over with Batman Pairing: Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark


_**Max:** I post 2 stories in about 1 hour.... O_o Amazing! lol I wrote this for Spiras Stargate! I wuv her! We were listening to Bowling For Soup songs and I said that the song "My Next Ex-Girlfriend" kinda reminds me of Tony in a few lines. lol But yes! Anyway! Please read and review dearies~! (Huggles)  
**Fandom:** Ironman/Batman X-Over  
**Warning:** Slash, smex, cursing, cross-over fic  
**Pairing:** Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN IRONMAN OR BATMAN!!  
**Word Count:** 709 words_

**

* * *

**

**My Next Sex Break**

Tony slipped his sunglasses up over his head as he walked into the large building of Wayne Enterprises, his usual smirk gracing his beautifully rugged features. He walked swiftly up to the receptionists desk, leaning against it, he smiled at the young man on the other side, "Hi. Yeah, I'm here to see Mr. Wayne? Is he in?"

The young blond haired man looked at the computer in front of him, his bright blue eyes scanning the screen, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne is in a meeting right now. He should be out in another 30 minutes. Would you like to wait? The lounge is right on the other side of that wall over there, behind you."

Tony glanced back behind himself, watching people running back and forth like idiots, before reverting his gaze back to the beautiful nameless young man before him, "Say," he grind impishly, "are you going on break anytime soon?"

A gasp escaped the young mans lips as a blush heated up his cheeks. He looked at the clock on his computer, "I go on break in 5 minutes," he whispered, head bowed down.

"Good!" Tony exclaimed, "Meet me in the bathroom. I'll be waiting~!" he smirked and walked away.

_**~****~**_

Approximately 40 minutes after his arrival, Tony exited the bathroom, a satisfied smirk on his lips, "Well now, shouldn't you be getting back to work?" he called behind him as the door began to shut. There was a startled gasp as the young blond receptionist checked his watch then straightened out his clothes and bolted out the door towards his desk. "That's what I thought."

Tony headed towards the elevator, pressing the up button. When the doors opened he smiled sweetly at none other then Bruce Wayne, his lover, "Well hello there sweet cheeks!" he whistled as he stepped in the elevator, the doors closing behind him. A few seconds later, he found himself pressed firmly against the thick metal doors, one of Bruce's hands cupping his arousal, the other reaching for the switch to stop the machines decent.

"Stark." Bruce murmured, pressing his lips against Tony's neck, nibbling gently, "I thought I told you not to come here anymore. I always end up having to fire the receptionist any time you do."

"Oh come on. If you would get an old lady to do the job you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore! You always hire the cute ones... It's irresistible." Tony ground out, biting at his bottom lip as Bruce unzipped his pants, reaching his hand in to stroke his lovers throbbing erection.

"I'm sorry it's always the 'cute ones', as you put it, that are the most qualified." Bruce reached up and unbuttoned Tony's shirt, his lips moving down to suck roughly on a hardened pink nub, "If you didn't constantly feel the need to break peoples hearts it wouldn't be a problem."

Tony let a giggle escape his kiss swollen lips, "That reminds me of a song I heard on the way over here."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "That's interesting." he said quietly as he pushed Tony's shirt off his shoulders and flipped the man around before pushing his pants down, the shorter man kicking them off to the other side of the elevator.

"It was some song about sex... Or love. I don't really remember." he tilted his head back and pressed his lips against Bruce's as the man slipped a finger inside of him, "You know that hurts right? You could have at least grabbed the tube of lube out of my pants pocket before you took them off me..."

"Tony... I don't really care. I haven't been listening to you for nearly 5 minutes so shut up." Bruce growled as he roughly shoved a second finger in, stretching the tight hole.

"Ah. Right." Tony moaned, "Should have known. No talking during sex. Though, I do have one more question. When are you going to hire a new receptionist? I like my little sex breaks." Tony's cry echoed loudly inside the elevator as Bruce shoved his cock roughly inside of him, "I said that hurts bastard!" Bruce simply rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you all liked this little drabble! Please review! (Huggles)  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
